Lurking In The Shadows
by SilverMoon75
Summary: Naruto has been hunted for years by something that wants his power. Now that he's been found, will he suffer the same fate as his parents? NarutoxSasukex Oc, KibaxOc. Warnings: YAOI DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. The Nightmare Begins

A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Yes, I'm alive, haven't died just yet. This time, I'm back with my first multi-chapter fic! Knowing you guys'll hopefully read this should goad me into finishing it instead of giving up like I've done with my other ideas. As for Relax, I should be finishing that off soon. I've been blocked for a while, so I couldn't figure out how to finish it off, but I should be done soon, so look out for it! Now here's the main character to give da diclaimer!

Naruto-kun: Anna-chan doesn't own Naruto.

Anna-chan: As if I'd waste time writing fanfiction when I could just put in the manga and anime. Now without futher adieu, enjoy the show!

Lurking In the Shadows

"Nooo! Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Wake up, wake up!" The boy shook his parents' motionless bodies. Tears poured down his face as he begged and pleaded with his parents to awaken.

"Come on, wake up! Please, there's something evil in the house, so we gotta run! Please, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan! WAKE UP!" the blonde screamed in despair.

The boy's cry was stopped short when a huge creature landed in front of him, blood-red eyes glaring out at him. Blue eyes widened in horror as they observed the monstorous beast before them. The moon shone down from a window, revealing pitch-black fur, glinting fangs, and razor-sharp claws that were soaked in what the boy knew to be his parents' blood. A dangerous glint lit up in the crimson eyes, showing malicous intent. The boy whimpered, completely scared out of his wits. A deep chuckle emerged from the mouth of the beast who seemed amused by the child's fear.

"Aww, there's no need to be so scared, Naruto-chan. I only intend to kill you." the deep voice mocked.

"L-leave me alone. Y-you hurt my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan! You're a bad kitty, a very bad kitty!" the blonde said rather boldly despite his fear. The creature sighed.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Naruto-kun. You see, you hold something very important that I need and in order for me to get that thing, I must rip it out of your body. I'm not leaving until I get it." he replied.

"I'm not gonna give you nothing, you mean kitty!" the boy yelled.

"Who said I was asking for your permission!" the monster snarled before pouncing on the small child.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, a scream ripping from his throat as his mind was still caught in the horrid memory. The door to his room crashed open, a girl quickly making her way over to the distressed blonde. She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO! Snap out of it!" she yelled, continuing to shake the boy until he calmed. Cerulean eyes eventually focused on the person in front of him as the screams abruptly ended. Naruto sat there panting as he came back to his senses.

"Sh-Shiori-chan?" the boy said shakily. Said girl smiled gently, removing her arms from his shoulders and placing one hand on his head.

"In the flesh, bro. What's wrong? What did you dream about this time?" she asked quietly, gently brushing her hands through unruly blonde hair. He sighed and relaxed at the act.

"I dreamt about what happened that night." he replied shortly, knowing she'd understand. The girl heaved a huge sigh before she lied down next to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

The two remained like that for a while, not exchanging a word. That was, until Naruto's stomach growled fiercely, prompting the girl to laugh while said boy grinned self-consciously and scratched the back of his head.

"Someone's hungry, huh?" the girl teased. Naruto just laughed and nodded. She giggled.

"Get dressed and we'll head downstairs. Dad made breakfast, so you're not eating ramen this morning!" she said.

Naruto pouted but agreed. Even if he couldn't eat ramen, he knew he'd enjoy eating breakfast at his "sister's" house.

"Good. Hurry up or your food'll get cold. Or worse, eaten by all the bottomless pits downstairs." she said, jumping up and getting ready to leave.

"They better not eat my breakfast!" he cried. The girl laughed.

"Then get your lazy butt in gear Uzumaki and get downstairs. I'll try to keep your food safe, though I don't know how long I'll be able to hold 'em off." Shiori replied before exiting the room. Naruto rushed to get dressed, eager to get his breakfast before the black holes downstairs inhaled it all.


	2. Shadow Watcher

Anna: Yo guys! Here's Chapter 2 of Lurking In the Shadows.

Kiba-kun: Anna-chan doesn't own Naruto.

Anna: Hai! And on with the show!

**Lurking In the Shadows**

Naruto quickly slipped on black jeans, a black t-shirt, an orange vest, a black-and-orange studded belt, and a pair of orange and black Nikes before rushing down the stairs to claim his breakfast. He skidded to a stop outside the kitchen and quickly ran into the room.

"Did I miss it? Is there still food left?" Naruto yelled hyperactively, afraid of not getting breakfast. The man standing in front of the oven laughed.

"Actually, you're just in time, Naruto. I just finished making breakfast. There's plenty to go around." he said, smiling at the young teen. A sigh of relief escaped the boy's lips as he collasped on a chair.

"Thank God, I was worried I'd miss your delicious food, Kinjou-san." Naruto answered, grabbing a plate and piling it high with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sasuages. The man chuckled again. "No, I made plenty of food since everyone decided to come over today. They should be here any moment." he replied. As if on cue, the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it!" Shiori called, running down the stairs towards the front door. Naruto heard her yank it open and the sounds of a several greeting exchanges followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Oh Lord, our daughter has just let in a stampede." a woman said, entering the room.

Oh, good morning, Yumie-san." Naruto said, smiling at the woman. She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Good morning, sweetheart. Are you feeling better?" she asked, referring to his screams from a bit ago. He nodded. "Just another nightmare, nothing to worry about Yumie-san." he answered. She nodded and gave him a hug right before a group of hungry teenage boys burst in.

"Good morning Yumie-san, Kinjou-san." they chorused.

"Hey guys, ready to eat?" Yumie asked. Her daughter walked in, pushing past the group of boys.

"When are they not ready to eat is the real question. Besides, these guys are bottomless pits. You could feed them all the food in the world and they still wouldn't be full." Shiori said, smiling cheekily at the boys. They rolled their eyes and grabbed a plate, proceeding to pile them high with food.

"We're teenage boys, would do ya expect?" her best friend, Hikaru, replied. The girl mimicked the guys, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Shut up and eat, Hime." she said with a smirk. His blue eyes narrowed, glaring menancingly. She smiled innocently, causing his eyes to narrow further.

"Don't give me that fake innocent look, Kurotsuki. You've never been innocent a day in your life." he retorted. She pouted at him.

"You know it's true, you were evil from the second you were conceived." he continued before digging into his food.

"You're so cranky. Sure you're not PMSing?" she responded, making herself a plate. He raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Everybody laughed as the usual banter between the two friends continued, someone occassionally jumping in to fan the flames and make it worse. Naruto smiled at the scene, happy to see everyone having so much fun.

Unbeknownst to everyone, someone else was watching the scene from the shadows, a smile on their face.

"I've finally found you." the being said darkly.

"...Naruto-kun."

Anna: Thus chapter 2 comes to an end!

Naruto: Who's that person hiding in the shadows and what the heck do they want with me?

Anna: All in good time, dear Naru, all in good time. See ya next chapter!


	3. Trip to the Mall

Anna: ! Welcome to Chapter 3! Heehee, I'm crazy-hyper.

Jake: Na dip, Sherlock.

Anna: Heehee, he's just angry 'cause he hasn't gotten laid yet. Heehee.

Jake: Shut the hell up and get on with the damn story.

Anna:*serious face* Patience is virtue, young grasshopper.

Jake: Oh for the love of... Anna doesn't own Naruto or any sanity for that the story!

Anna: Heehee

**Lurking In the Shadows**

After breakfast, all the teenagers decided to go to mall. They walked since it was only a few blocks from Shiori's house. Besides, the day was bright and sunny, perfect for walking.

"Ah, I love being out in the sun!" Naruto said, tilting his head back and trying to asorb as much sun as possible. The blonde's already blonde hair glinted like pure gold while cerulean eyes burned richer than the sky. The effect made the boy look like an angel, turning more than a few heads on the street. Hikaru's mouth dropped slowly as he stared in awe. 'Damn, he's hot.' he thought.

Shiori giggled, hearing his thoughts. "Hey Hika, ya might wanna close your mouth considering we just got a flood warning." she said, referring to the obscene amounts of drool pouring from the boy's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." he growled, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth and causing the girl to laugh again.

"Oh come on, you know you want him. And he wants you too." she replied. He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Uh-huh." he said skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, trust me. He totally wants you. Sasuke might as well." she responded, smiling brightly. Right then, the latter commanded their attention.

"Hey slowpokes, hurry up! You're lagging behind! Stop making out and catch up already." the Uchiha called, a slight smirk on his face. A tickmark appeared on both their heads.

"Shut the hell up Uchiha! We weren't making out and you know, ya bastard!" Hikaru retorted, glaring at the boy.

"If that had been the situation, and that would NEVER happen, you'd be pissed because it wouldn't be making out with him yourself, ya damn emo." Shiori replied, smirking when she noticed the genius' eyebrow twitch.

"Urusai, baka! Just hurry the fuck up!" said the annoyed teen. The girl's smirk widened.

"You're only annoyed because I hit the nail on the head, Sas." she replied. Obsidian eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Fuck you!" he said.

"Gladly." she responded, grinning at the expression of shock on his face.

"Joking dude, joking. Can't ya take a joke?" she asked, laughing merrily.

"Yeah, 'cause we all know who you want to fuck, right?" Hikaru interjected, receiving a glare from his friend. Sasuke smirked.

"That's right. You love Kiba. Isn't that right, imouto?" he said mockingly.

"Ya know what? Why don't you two just go screw yourselves, alright?" she retorted, ready to beat the living daylights outta of her "brothers".

"You're only angry because-" they started before Shiori interrupted.

"I challenge you guys to a race!" she said, running off ahead of them.

"Cheater." they responded in unison before rushing after her.


End file.
